oustomiaworldfandomcom-20200215-history
Character Creation Guide
This page has been archived 'for historical purposes. Our up-to-date Character Creation Guide can be found 'here. CLICK THE ABOVE LINK DO NOT USE THE FOLLOWING CHARACTER CREATION GUIDE. IT IS EXCLUSIVELY HERE FOR HISTORICAL PURPOSES AND NO OTHER REASON. IT IS NOT USED. ANY CONTENT HERE IS HEAVILY OUT OF DATE. DO NOT USE IT. Hey there, and welcome to one of the first pages you'll probably read in Oustomia! This is our character creation guide, an extensive guide that will give you the information you need to make a character for our world. However, while this page gives you the basics of character creation, you may wish to check out the following pages; Banned Content, Homebrews & Roleplay Points! Also do note we use Myth-Weavers for all our character sheets. Each page has a description of the function and information to help you make a character. Banned Content is self-explanatory; we don't have a lot, so it's a short page. Homebrews has information on special classes, some of our own homebrewed content and things we allow from 3rd party sources. Roleplay Points is a special currency gained while roleplaying and interacting with our world. You can use Roleplay Points to gain templates, special races, special backstory and other great things to improve your character! Character Creation Oustomia prides itself on allowing freedom to it's players, and we allow a number of unique aspects to characters, but some things need to be ran by a GM beforehand, or may require RP. Begin with a backstory Oustomia is a rich world, with a number of unique places and areas your character could be from. Explore our wikia for more information, but we have a number of unique Kingdoms, Cities and Towns your character could be from. Take a look! 'Your character can be from any of them, really! Also, please note that we use 'PRD Ages. However... You may need to contact a GM if your character has a special background, such as, but not limited to the following; * Nobility - Lesser Nobility or Higher Nobility. * Relation to a lore character. * Well-known for one reason or another. * Higher ranking member of a faction. If your character meets the critera of any of these, please message a GM to confirm your character's backstory! Creation Guidelines Onto the meat of the character. Our guidelines are fairly simple; All characters, unless you spend RP, start at level 1, with 300 gold pieces. We use 25 point buy, Medium XP Progression and Full HP every level. Whenever you've chosen your point buy, go ahead and list your post-racial point buy somewhere in your sheet; most PCs use the Name Section, or at the bottom in one of those sections. This just makes it easier for GMs to figure out what you did with your point buy. Furthermore, there are a few things you'll need to be aware of. * We use Background Occupations 'and 'Background Skills '''which may be used to give your character more flavor. As a note, you are not restricted to the exact title of the Occupation you choose - a Gladiator, for example, could be reflavored to an ex-soldier, or to an ex-Guard. Basic information like that is easily changed! '''Do note that Background Occupations that give you a feat, give you a bonus feat in their place. You do not need to take Weapon Focus or Toughness. * We use Downtime Rules 'which may be used to provide your character with something to do in their off-time! * Perception is a class skill for all characters. * All characters have 2 traits, and may take 1 drawback; this drawback may be used to gain a 3rd Trait. You may take additionally Drawbacks, but they will not provide any benefit to your character other than Flavor. Additionally, you may take a 'Major Drawback 'and gain an extra Feat at first level. Do note that while you may take a Major Drawback multiple times, it's benefit only applies once. * Your character must be Adult for it's race, unless otherwise allowed in your backstory. * You may play '''Any race '''that is in the 'Core 'or 'Featured 'races section. Races in the other sections will require prior GM Permission. But don't worry, as long as the race isn't overwhelmingly broken(such as Drider!) you will likely be allowed to do so! * '''Class wise '''you may play any class that is not 3rd party, or otherwise approved on our wikia. You can find this in the 'Homebrew 'section. * '''YOU CANNOT HAVE MORE THAN 1 STAT BELOW 10 BEFORE RACIALS. '''Sorry, but this is largely to prevent optimization and powergaming. * Also, remember to check out our 'World Wide Languages 'that are different than some languages you're use to; if you have 'Common', you may choose a common language. * We utilize the 'Hero Points '''system, as well as the option to become an Antihero. '''Once you've done all this, please post your sheet with a picture of your character into our channel on discord, the character-approval-channel. Thanks! Eastern Themed Character Note If you wish to create an Eastern Themed Character, you only have one city to be from, which is the city of Saishu, a hidden city that is dominated by individuals known as Shengese Humans, although they have no change in racials, they are a special breed of human.